An Eliot Waugh Love Story-A Beautiful Romance ( Trilogy )
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this 3rd story Eliot and Erin go out on another date before they do something werid happens the lights go out and Erin is scared so Eliot protects her.
1. Chap 1- The Day After The Romantic Night

Then it was now morning time and Eliot had just woken up .And he said " Good morning Erin." Then I said " Good morning Eliot how did you sleep last night ?" He replied, " I slept pretty good thanks for asking."


	2. Chapter 2-It's Dark In Here

We were just about to go on our 2nd date until the lights went off and it was so dark and I was so scared. I said " Eliot it's dark in here and I'm scared." So then he protected me and said " There's nothing to be scared of you will be fine."


	3. Chapter 3- Where's The Flashlight?

Then I looked around in the dark and asked " Eliot where's the flashlight?" Then he passed it to me and he said " I had it in my pocket." Then she nodded and turned it on .And they could see in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4- 2nd Date

And then after we finally got out of the dark room and we went on our 2nd date and we went to a park and had a picnic and we had so much fun . We had Ham &Cheese Sandwiches and lemonade.


	5. Ch5- Laying Next To Eliot On The Blanket

We were still at the park and I was laying next to Eliot on the blanket. And he said " Have I told you lately how much I love you ? I love you so much I love you more than the morning sun. " Then I said " Aww Eliot that's very sweet of you. " I literally started to blush


	6. Chapter 6- Going Back Home

Eliot and I got up off of the blanket and picked it up and he folded it and I picked up the picnic basket and we walked back home and when we got home the lights were back on .And he said " And now they are on and it's not so dark in here anymore like it was before we left. " Then I said " That's good at least they came on."


	7. Chapter 7-Eliot What Day Is It?

Then I asked " Eliot what day is it?Then he said " It's Saturday today. " Then I said " Okay thanks I wasn't sure. " Then he said " Okay now you do ." He said as he smiled.


	8. Ch8- El How Was Your 2nd Date With Erin?

After I was talking to Eliot my brother walked in again and asked Eliot " Eliot how was your 2nd date with Erin ? " Then Eliot replied " It was really fun we went to the park and had a picnic and layed with eachother on a blanket ." Then Quentin said " That sounds cool." And then Eliot said " Yep also before we went the lights went out and Erin was scared so I told her that there's nothing to be scared of and that she'll be fine." Then Quentin said " I see."


	9. Chapter 9 - Quentin I Love You Bro

I sat down beside Eliot and Quentin and I said to him " Quentin I love you Bro ." Then Quentin said " I love you too I always have and always will just like Eliot loves you as his girlfriend, right Eliot?" He said while elbowing Eliot said " Yes I do love her I always have and always will." Then I said " Aww you two are so sweet."


	10. Chapter 10- Eliot ,Where's Quentin ?

After I was sitting near Eliot I looked around the room and then back at Eliot and asked " Eliot, where's Quentin?" Then Eliot said " I don't really know where he is let's go look for him ."I nodded as we went outside and we seen Lilly again and Eliot asked her " Lilly have you seen Quentin anywhere? We think he's missing ." Then she said " Yes he went next door I seen him earlier ." Then Eliot said " Thank you so much ,Lilly ." Then we went to get Quentin and Erin said to Quentin "You could've told me or Eliot where you were going we were worried about you. " Then Quentin said " Sorry about that I promise I won't do it again without telling one of you." Then I said " Okay."


	11. Ch11-Thanks Eliot For Going With Me

Then I said to my boyfriend "Thanks Eliot for coming with me to find him ." He then said " No problem Erin. " Then I hugged Eliot and he rubbed my back .And for one thing Eliot always gave the best hugs so did my brother named Quentin.


	12. Cha12-Erin I'm Going Outside For A While

Eliot then asked " Erin I'm going outside for a while wanna come?" I smiled and said " Sure ." Then he said " K let's go " He said as he took a hold of my hand and we walked outside and sat by the tree .


	13. Chapter 13- Hey Thought I'd Join You Two

Then when we were sitting by a tree Quentin came outside and said to us " Hey thought I'd join you two ." So he sat down beside me and Eliot and Eliot said " Wow it's a beautiful day today ." Then Quentin said " I agree it is .How about you Erin do you agree too?" Then I said " Yes I agree with both of you it is a beautiful day today. "


	14. Chapter 14- Going Back Inside

Then suddenly it started to rain so Eliot, Quentin and I ran back inside the house and we sat down on the couch but Eliot sat on the chair and Quentin and I were sitting on the couch.


	15. Cha15 - Q Are You A Fan Of Taylor Swift?

Then when I was sitting with Quentin I asked him " Quentin are you a fan of Taylor Swift? " Then he said " Yep I am a huge fan of her." Then I asked " Okay Quentin, what's your favorite song by her?" Then he replied " My favorite song by Taylor Swift is Shake It Off. " Then I said " Cool."


	16. Chap16 -Erin Falls Asleep On Eliot's Lap

Then Quentin got up off of the couch and then Eliot got on the couch and I was so sleepy so I fell asleep on Eliot's lap and he smiled as he moved a piece of my hair behind my ear and then he kissed my cheek and I was smiling as I slept.


	17. Chapter 17 - Is She Sleeping?

Then Quentin whispered in Eliot's ear and asked " Is she sleeping ? " Then he whispered back quietly in his ear "Yes she is so please try to not talk so loud . She'll probably wake up soon. " Then he nodded and then Eliot started playing with her hair and it was so soft .And she was smiling as she was sleeping and she was dreaming obviously about her boyfriend, Eliot who was so dreamy.


	18. Chapter 18 -Erin Wakes Up

I then woke up and Eliot asked me " How was your nap? " Then I said " It was good and I was dreaming about you Eliot." Then he said " You always do." He said as he smiled. And then I said " Yes your right I always do .Your just so dreamy. " Then he said " Why thank you sweetie ." Then I said " No problem. "


	19. Chap19- Eliot What Happened To Your Arm?

Then while I was sitting on the couch with Eliot I looked over at him and noticed that there was a scratch on his arm .And I asked " Eliot what happened to your arm? "Then he said " I got scratched not sure when or how it happened but yeah. " Then I said " I see don't worry I'll do something about it ." Then he asked " Okay but what? "


	20. Chapter 20- Healing Eliot's Arm

Then I said " Give me your arm for a second ." So he did and I then said " Try to stay still this may or may not sting ." So he stayed still and she healed his arm and the scratch went away .And then he said " Thank you for healing my arm." Then I smiled and said " No problem Eliot."


	21. Chapter 21 - Flowers For Erin

And then Eliot gave me some flowers and I said " Awww thank you so much for the flowers they are so beautiful. " Then he smiled and said " No problem sweetie" Then I put them in a vase and then hugged him as I jumped into his arms and then I kissed him.


	22. Chap 22- Eliot Are You Wearing Eyeliner?

Then I looked at Eliot and asked him " Eliot are you wearing eyeliner?" Then he said " Yes I am. " And then I said " Okay just wondering and I don't mind if you do. " Then he smiled and said " Are you sure? " Then I said " Yes I'm sure."


	23. Chapter 23 - Eliot Plays Guitar For Erin

Then Eliot got out his guitar from his case and started playing and he sang a love song for me and he was so dreamy while he was playing guitar he was so good at playing it and then he finished then I said " Bravo Bravo that was amazing . " I said as I clapped .Then he said " Thanks I'm glad that you liked it."


	24. Cast Of The Story

Hale Appleman As Eliot Waugh

Toni As Erin Coldwater

Jason Ralph As Quentin Coldwater

Olivia Taylor Dudley As Alice Quinn

And Lilly As Herself


End file.
